


senile sugar

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FRobin freeform, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fluff, Poetry, grima is mentioned, it breaks into an actual fic later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: inspired by fiction and reality, dreams and fevers.





	senile sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i cant sleep and i rlly dont wana do anything but write

"Let's leave the candles on for today, Henry."  
  
  
  
Let the warm take all chills away, hand in hand  
"Ro, do you still believe my love for you is written in my blood?"  
"Indeed, Henry." Graceful smile, closed eyes.  
  
"Ro, you remind me of crows! Wanna know why?" Pure, red liquor of known.  
"Why so, Henry? I hope it's not the fact that I am akin to such."  
Simple, long words, tie into deeper meanings, they say.  
"Nope! The reason behind it is that you give me the feeling of not having a caw-se for alarm!"  
  
His laugh is odd, but this dragonskin heart cherishes it.  
This dragonskin will remember it in the next lifetime, surely.  
  
Give me your blood, tell me of love.  
Make it sickly sweet like cherries,  
We don't long to die, so we won't.  
  
To be with your love in a calm setting, it's like out of those fiction books that kids dream about. Coddle them up and release them into the real world, all twenty-one realities; it's refreshing to be away from everyone and thing. Focusing on the one man who's made her happier than ever, let grace and Naga smile upon them. Or, have Grima bear crooked grins and crows n ravens like have parties about the pollution of the same blood.  
  
"You know, Henry. I love you." Robin isn't the type to be cheesy, but she can't help but restate those three words. It is wonder about how words can trigger emotions from a wide variety, this type of pure love. Ever since they have slipped silver rings to each other, the nights of tossing and turning have lessened. This could be a result of being loved, a result of finding someone who doesn't like you just because of fate, but because you are you.  
  
"Awh, so sweet, Miss Robin! I love you too!" He is the one with the brightest smile in the world, for let him be odd or unnerving, he knows he is loved. Oh, what a great feeling it is to be loved. To be cherished and told sweet little nothings, melting sugar into our brains.  
  
The excuse that passes hands, there are questions lighting up like an amusement park in the mind of one. Henry thinks about it for a little, before deciding to dive into something he shouldn't really be looking into.  
  
"Hey, Ro... what's that on your hand?" His fingers gently trace the tattoo, Robin doesn't seem like the type of person to have any sorts of marks on her.  
  
There is silence in the air. The value of life picked by someone else somewhere. Henry doesn't enjoy the silence as worry fills his face, sweat lining its path as he tugs on the tattooed hand. It seems as if Robin left reality, her mind detached once Grima was mentioned. More so, the tattooed hand in detail.  
  
"Oh... don't question it, Henry. I have no answers for it." That is a lie, she's been scouting out books based on the tattoo and they're hidden well within her tent. For the sole purpose of understanding herself and who she was before, the knowledge of the horrid future as it is. She knows she is not merely a vessel but a living being like the man she loves.  
  
"I see, Ro, I hope you figure out soon. Maybe we could get matching ones, if that'd make sense, right?" A question that is meaningless.  
  
"Maybe. Though, I don't think it is the best. Let's have our bloody love as the things we share, yes?"  
  
"Sound good, Robin."  
  
sugar melted into our veins, senile love begins.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this little story


End file.
